fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
Budka z lodami czyli półfinał
Odcinek 28 The Shoping Time Chris: 'Ostatnio w The Shoping Time. Widzieliśmy koniec zwiąkzu Alejandro i Brooke. I wielkie pogodzenie się Lindsay, Very i Brooke. W zadaniu ujawniło się to o co by nikt nie posądził Alejandra czyli o to że nie kocha Brooke. Biedna z tego powodu załamała się. Oczywiście starając się nie być gorszą od Alejandra i powiedzieć że po tym co n zrobił ona nadalgo kocha skłamała a Alejandro nawet nie wzruszył ramionami nad jej losem. Więc tak doszliśmy do półfinału. Alejandro, Lindsay i Vera. WIelka trójka która teraz zawalczy o finał. Kto wejdzie do finału? A kto będzie trzeci? Oglądajcie żeby się tego dowiedzieć The Shoping Time!!! <Intro The Shoping Time> Kuchnia '''Vera: '''Lindsay tak się ciesze że jesteśmy w półfinale razem! '''Lindsay: '''No to wspaniałe! '''Vera: '''Ale fajnie by było być razem w finale. '''Lindsay: '''Jej super! '''Vera: '''Ale dlaczego Alejandro jest w grze nadal? '''Lindsay: '''Nie mam pojęcia ale powinien odpaść jako pierwszy. '''Alejandro: '''Ej wiecie że ja tutaj jestem. '''Lindsay: '''Niestety. '''Alejandro: '''I co mówie wam ja to wygram! '''Vera: '''Wiesz to trochę niemożliwe. '''Alejandro: '''Tak obie dziewczyny jesteście do niczego. '''Lindsay: '''O przestań sam złamałeś serce Brooke. '''Alejandro: '''Ona była tylko pionkiem w mojej grze. '''Lindsay: '''Jak można wogóle być takim wrednym? '''Alejandro: '''Jak się chce to można. '''Vera: '''O dobra już się uspokujcie. '''Alejandro: '''Gwarantuje ci to Lindsay odpadniesz następna. '''Lindsay: '''O jej ale się boje. '''Vera: '''Ok dobra chodź Lindsay. '''Chris: '''Czekajcie! Czeka was zadanie. '''Alejandro: '''Mam naprawdę złe przeczucia. '''Vera: '''Nie mogę w to uwierzyć ale się tym razem z tobą zgodzę. '''Alejandro: '''jej dzięki? '''Vera: '''Nie ma za co? '''Chris: '''Ok ok macie tu przenośne stoiska z lodami idźcie na ulice Londynu i sprzedawajcie. '''Lindsay: '''Mam pytanie? '''Vera: '''Ja również mam pytanie. '''Alejandor: '''I ja też. '''Chris: '''Nie ma pytań to na ulice! Oxford Street '''Lindsay: '''Tak wogóle to co mamy zrobić? '''Vera: '''Sprzedać lody. '''Lindsay: '''A skąd mam wiedzieć ile co kosztuje. '''Vera: '''Masz na tej kartce. '''lindsay; '''O musimy się rozstać. '''Vera: '''No nieststy bo Alejandro wygra. ''chwile później '''Lindsay: '''Lody, lody dla .... zapomniałam ale mam lody. '''Dziecko: '''Poproszę jednego. '''Lindsay: '''Proszę. '''Dziecko: '''Ile płace? '''Lindsay: '''Czekaj 1 lód czekoladowy to 145 funtów. '''Dziecko: To chyba za dużo. Lindsay: 'Jest po 1 jakiś przecinek ale nie wiem co on oznacza? '''Dziecko: '''Zapytam się mamy! '''Lindsay: '''Dobrze czekam! ''tymczasem 'Vera: '''Jeden truskawkowy, pomarańczowy i do tego czekoladowo - śmietankowy. 3 funty. '''Kobieta: '''Proszę i tutaj masz napiwek. '''Vera: '''Bardzo pani dziękuje. '''Kobieta: '''Proszę niech ci służy. '''Vera: '''Dziękuje i życze szczęścia. Tak słucham. '''Pan: '''2 lody śmietankowe. '''Vera: '''Proszę 2 funty. '''Pan: '''Bardzo proszę. '''Vera: '''Dobrze dziękuje i dowidzenia. ''tymczasem 'Alejandro: '''Tak 22,99. '''Kobieta: '''Proszę ale uważam że to za dużo! '''Alejandro: '''Przykro mi takie ceny. '''Kobieta: '''Dobrze. '''Alejandro; '''proszę pens zeszty owidzenia. '''Kobieta: '''Do widzenia. '''Alejandro: '''Hehe zapłaciła 2 razy tyle ile musiła to jest genialne. ''tymczasem 'Lindsay: '''YYY 2 nie 1 nie 2 nie aaa moja głowa. '''Kobieta I: '''Gdzie te lody czekam już na nie 20 minut. '''Lindsay: '''Przepraszam nie moja wina że jestem głupia jak but. '''Kobieta II: '''Ona jest na pewno z Ameryki. '''Mężczyzna: '''Ja nie kupie nic od Amerykanki! '''Kobieta I: '''Naprawdę ile mamy czekać? '''Lindsay: '''Już już proszę zaczekajcie. ''tymczasem 'Vera: '''tak proszę czekoladowe dla pani, karmelowe dla pana i czokoloko dla ciebie. '''Dziecko: '''Dziękuje ile płae? '''Kobieta: '''A ja? '''Mężczyzna: '''A ja ile płace? '''Vera: '''Ty malutki 1,40 pani 2 a pan 1 '''Dziecko: '''Proszę bardzo. '''Kobieta: '''Proszę. '''Mężczyzna: '''Proszę. ''tymczasem '''Alejandro: '''Przepraszam ale mamy takie ceny! '''Kobieta: U innych jest o połowe taniej. 'Alejandro: '''No i co z tego? '''Kobieta: '''To z tego że nawet w Harrisonie jest taniej! '''Alejandro: '''Tak i przy tym odstrasza mi pani klijentów. ''po 2 godzinach 'Vera: '''Jej jaki tłumprzy Lindsay! '''Alejandro: '''To nie wróży nic dobrego. '''Vera: '''Ale dla kogo? '''Alejandro: '''Dla niej. Ona ledwo wiąże buty! '''Vera: '''Może masz trochę racji. '''Chris: '''Jej jaki tłum ile macie forsy? '''Alejandro: '''104 funty. '''Vera: '''234 funty. '''Alejandro: '''Kiedy tle nazbierałaś? '''Vera: '''Miałam niskie ceny. '''Lindsay: '''Ała ja mam -24 funty. '''Chris: '''Ile? '''Lindsay: '''Okradli mnie. '''Chris: '''Mówie to z żalem ale niestety Lindsay nie będzie w finale! '''Vera: '''Nie dlaczego! '''Lindsay: '''Nie! Vera trzymaj się dziewczynoi wygraj to! Postój taksówek '''Lindsay: '''Vero jesteś ostatnią dziewczyną! Trzymaj się. '''Vera: '''O Lindsay to były najmądrzejsze słowa jakie padły w tym sezonie. '''Lindsay: '''Naprawdę? Dzięki będę tęskniła BFF. '''Vera: '''Wielkie dzięki BFF. '''Lindsay: 'Żegnaj spotkamy się po tym jak wygrasz. Lindsay odjeżdża '''Vera: '''Pa kochana będę tęsknila. '''Alejandro: '''I zostaliśmy to tylko we dwójke. '''Chris: '''Alejandro, Vera. Finałowy duet! Kto wyjedzie z górą kasy? Kto wygra The Shoping Time? Oglądajcie finał The Shoping Time!!! Kategoria:Odcinki The Shopping Time